Home of the Brave
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol help lead a convoy of critical supplies to a Division fighting to push back German forces.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Home of the Brave**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The battle had been raging for nearly three months between the German and American forces at a border 130 kilometers from a town called Hejaz. The American 1** **st** **Armored Division, commanded by Lt. Gen. Scott, were taking a pounding but were holding their own and slowly pushing the Germans back.**

 **However, they were running very low on supplies and none of the convoys that had been sent out there had made it through. If the 1** **st** **Armored Division didn't receive the supplies they needed soon, there was a very real possibility that they would be overrun by the German forces.**

 **###########################**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were summoned to Captain Boggs' office and informed of their latest mission. After the meeting they went to the mess hall hoping to find Hitch and Tully there having lunch. They were in luck.**

 **Troy and Moffitt got their food and sat at the table with the two privates and Tully's wife Charley.**

 **Troy said, "Glad we caught you. We need to go over the plans for our latest mission."**

 **Charley swallowed the bite of food she'd just taken. "Do you want me to leave?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's all right, Charley. It's just a convoy escort."**

 **Hitch asked, "Where to, sarge?"**

 **Troy replied, "130 kilometers southwest of Hejaz."**

 **Tully took a sip of coffee, then said, "That's where the 1** **st** **Armored Division is fighting."**

" **Yep. Captain Boggs says there's been problems getting supplies through to them and they're running dangerously low on everything from food and water to fuel and ammo."**

 **Moffitt said, "We're going to help escort this next convoy. Hopefully we'll be able to find a route that the Germans aren't watching."**

 **Between bites Hitch asked, "When are we leaving?"**

 **Moffitt spread a map out between them. "First thing tomorrow morning. They've already started to load the trucks."**

 **After going over and revising their plans while they finished their lunch, Troy said, "Okay Hitch, you and Tully check over the jeeps and make sure they're ready to roll. We'll meet here for breakfast at 0530."**

 **###########################**

 **After breakfast, Tully kissed Charley and said, "Love you. See you in a few days."**

 **Charley smiled. "Love you too. Be careful out there."**

 **With that he joined Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch as they headed for the motor pool.**

 **Twenty-five trucks were stuffed with everything the 1** **st** **Armored Division needed to continue their battle, including two troop carriers loaded with extra men. Along with the Rat Patrol and their 50 caliber machine guns were six armed halftracks and two Sherman M4A1 tanks. They were determined to get through with their goods.**

 **Using the radio, Troy instructed all drivers that they would move in two columns and stay close together with the troop carriers bringing up the rear acting as look outs. Halftracks and tanks were to flank the columns. The plan was to drive straight through with minimal stops to Hejaz, where they would drop off medical supplies at the field hospital that had been set up there. Then go on to the 1** **st** **Armored Division.**

 **They traveled all day, making one stop for a mechanical issue and another for a break. The vehicles moved slower at night, as they got more light from the moon than their masked headlights. Whether it was day or night, the two jeeps took turns scouting ahead to make sure the route was clear.**

 **After just one break during the night, the convoy reached Hejaz just after sunup.**

 **As the supplies were unloaded at the field hospital, everyone took the opportunity to stretch and work out the kinks that had formed during the long drive.**

 **Hitch and Tully were refueling the jeeps and checking the radiators when they heard a familiar voice call, "Hitch! Tully! Hello my friends!"**

 **The privates turned to see their friend Amari. Hitch gave a wave at the approaching man and said, "Hi, Amari."**

" **I heard a convoy had arrived and had to see if you were with it. It is good to see you again. You are taking supplies to the fighting in the southwest?"**

 **Tully shook the Arab's hand and smiled. "Yeah, but how'd you know?"**

 **Amari replied, "I am working in the hospital. I hear a lot of things." He looked at all the trucks, weaponry, and manpower with awe. "The fighting is bad?"**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah, it's bad. And their supplies are low."**

 **Tully added, "Been trying to get a convoy out to 'em for weeks. So far this is the closest anyone's gotten."**

 **They heard a voice call out, "Amari! We need some help with these supplies!"**

 **He smiled and gave a shrug. "They cannot do without me. I must go back to work."**

 **Hitch smiled. "See ya, Amari."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Take it easy."**

 **Once the supplies were off loaded, everyone piled back into their refueled vehicles for the three to four hour drive to the 1** **st** **Armored Division.**

 **###########################**

 **As they got closer to the battle they could hear the fighting in the distance. Suddenly a shell exploded near one of the halftracks and the alarm went up that there was a German column coming from the east.**

 **Troy and Hitch were scouting ahead, which left Moffitt and Tully in charge of the convoy. Moffitt got on the radio to order three of the halftracks to follow him and Tully, and one of the tanks to station itself within firing range in case it was needed. Moffitt ordered the rest of the convoy to keep moving.**

 **Troy and Hitch heard Moffitt's radio message and did an immediate about face to get back. By the time Hitch raced passed the convoy to assist in the fight it was mostly over. One German halftrack with its occupants were being held at gunpoint while two others were burning on the sand with their unfortunate victims still inside.**

 **Stopping briefly to tell the men in the halftracks to tie up the prisoners and take them, along with the German halftrack, back to the convoy, Troy told Hitch to catch up with Moffitt and Tully so they could give them a hand.**

 **With the second 50 caliber blazing, the two jeeps made short work of what remained of the German column. They stopped just long enough to check for survivors. There were none.**

 **Troy patted Moffitt on the shoulder. "Good work. Hopefully they didn't have time to report that we're out here."**

 **They turned to head back to the jeeps and saw Tully collapse to his knees. Hitch got to him first as Troy and Moffitt ran up to them.**

 **Hitch was tearing open a hole in the back of Tully's shirt. Moffitt knelt down and said, "You should've said something, Tully."**

 **Tully gritted his teeth. "Didn't realize I'd been hit until I started lifting the water can out of the jeep."**

 **Troy handed Hitch a med kit. "How bad is it?"**

 **Hitch replied, "The bullet went in just under his left shoulder blade."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "It's stopped bleeding on its own. Let's get a field dressing on it and get back to the convoy."**

 **With a gauze dressing taped over the wound Moffitt and Hitch steadied Tully as he got to his feet. Hitch asked, "How's it feel?"**

 **Tully gave a short nod as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Not too bad now." He quickly striped off his ruined shirt and grabbed his jacket out of the back of the jeep. Moffitt started to get in behind the wheel and Tully said, "I'm good to drive, sarge."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "You just get in and take it easy for a while."**

" **But what if we run into another German column? I can't guarantee I'll be able to handle the 50 with a bullet in my back."**

 **Moffitt didn't like the idea of the private driving or manning the large caliber machine gun, but he had to admit Tully was right. He got out and started around to the other side. "All right, but if it starts to get too much for you we'll trade places."**

 **###########################**

 **The convoy rolled into camp without further incident. They could feel the howitzers being fired, like small earthquakes. Explosions in the distance told them where the enemy was located.**

 **Lt. Gen. Scott and his aide marched up to the jeeps and the four men saluted smartly. "Good to see you made it through, gentlemen. Things have been getting mighty desperate here."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir. That's what we've been told. We stopped at the field hospital in Hejaz and dropped off supplies before we came here."**

" **Good … good. Did you run into any trouble?"**

" **We only ran into one German column and we took care of them before they could inform their people we were coming. We have some prisoners as well."**

 **Lt. Gen. Scott said, "I'm a little surprised you were able to get through, sergeant. No one else has made it."**

 **Moffitt said, "We stayed off the main routes in favor of going straight through the desert, sir. A little slower, but far less watched by the enemy."**

" **Well, regardless of how you did it, you're here." The Lt. Gen. turned to his aide. "We'll need a security detail to take care of the prisoners, corporal. Then get these trucks sorted out and unloaded."**

" **Sir, we have a wounded man. I'd like to get him to medical."**

" **We lost our medics in a barrage several days ago. Our medical team has been in the field helping with the wounded whenever possible. That's where they are now. They probably won't be back for several hours. And when they do get back, they'll have plenty to do." Lt. Gen. Scott pointed and said, "The medical tent is set up just over there. There should be two corpsmen there taking care of things, but if you can tend to the man yourself it would be appreciated."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Tully. "Let's go get you taken care of."**

 **There were ten cots crowded into the medical tent and each held an injured soldier waiting to be moved to the field hospital in Hejaz. One of the corpsmen walked up to Moffitt and Tully and said, "You must be new here. What do you need?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We just arrived with a convoy of supplies. The private here took a bullet in the back."**

" **Joe and me aren't doctors…"**

" **So I've been told. Just let me use a surgical kit and a few other things so I can take care of him."**

 **With everything he needed in hand Moffitt led Tully to a corner out of the way. He pulled a chair over and said, "Unfortunately, there's nowhere for you to lie down. Take your jacket off and have a seat."**

 **Tully sighed as he slid the jacket off and straddled the chair. He used his jacket to cushion his chest as he leaned against the back of the chair.**

 **Moffitt removed the field dressing and prepared a hypodermic needle. "I'm going to use some procaine to numb the area." He poked the needle into Tully's back in several places around the bullet hole and then started to clean the area. Tully hissed with pain as the alcohol soaked gauze brushed over the wound. Moffitt said, "Hang on. It should be numb in a minute." He waited a bit then swabbed the area again. "Can you feel that?"**

 **Tully rested his chin on his hands. "Feel what?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "All right, let's get started. Just try to stay still."**

 **###########################**

 **As the day wore on, the howitzers blasted their shells sporadically at the enemy and the return cannon fire was always too close for comfort. In between the shelling small arms fire could be heard in the distance.**

 **After the supplies were off loaded and taken to be stored in their respective areas, the truck crews prepared the vehicles for the return trip. The fresh troops were given their assignments and dispatched by Captain Marshall.**

 **The medical team eventually returned with more wounded. Tully and Hitch were going over their jeeps when the two ambulances arrived. As the eight new patients were unloaded and taken into medical, Tully said, "That tent was full to capacity when Moffitt and I were there. Where are they going to put these guys?"**

 **Before Hitch could comment Troy and Moffitt arrived at the jeeps. Troy said, "Okay, as soon as it gets dark the wounded will be loaded into a couple of trucks and we're taking them to Hejaz."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why don't we just get going now, sarge?**

" **Lt. Gen. Scott has reassigned our tanks and all but one of the halftracks. If we wait, the darkness will give us more cover." Troy looked at Tully. "How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Startin' to get a little sore, but it's not bad."**

" **Okay, let's go to the mess tent and get something to eat before it gets dark."**

 **There were eight or ten others in the mess tent along with the kitchen staff. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were eating when the shell hit just outside. The explosion blew the tent apart. The only thing that saved them was that they were sitting on the opposite side from where the shell landed behind the kitchen. Troy and Moffitt had only minor injuries. When they found Hitch, he had a bloody gash in the side of his left calf.**

 **Moffitt pulled Hitch's belt off as he asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch grimaced as the sergeant pulled the belt tight around his leg. "He was sitting right next to me."**

 **Men came from everywhere to help dig the dead and wounded out of the rubble. Troy found Tully several yards away from where they'd been sitting, under a broken table and unconscious.**

 **When Tully woke up it was dark and he was being carried to one of the trucks on a stretcher. When he put his hand on his aching head he could feel a thick bandage. Tully looked up at Troy, who was one of the stretcher bearers, and asked quietly, "What happened?"**

 **Troy glanced down. "German artillery. You took a pretty good hit in the head."**

" **Where's Moffitt and Hitch? Are they okay?"**

" **Moffitt's got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Hitch needs stitches in his leg. You two can keep each other company on the way to Hejaz."**

 **Tully was loaded into the truck and moved from the stretcher to a blanket next to Hitch, who was leaning back against the wall of the truck.**

 **After the shell hit in camp, Lt. Gen. Scott ordered an all-out offensive to let the Germans know he still meant business.**

 **The wounded and prisoners were loaded into trucks, as was one of the jeeps. The convoy drove out into the darkened desert led by a Troy and Moffitt in a jeep with a halftrack bringing up the rear.**

 **As they rumbled along, Hitch stared out the open back of the truck. There were red flashes as bombs and rockets exploded. "Hey, Tully, take a look."**

 **With Hitch's help Tully sat up and leaned back next to his friend. "Wow, that's quite a sight."**

 **Everyone who was able turned to look as well. With each flash the camp's American flag was lit up as it waved proudly, though slightly tattered, in the night sky.**

 **As they continued to watch the battle, a strong, deep voice in another truck began to sing, "O say can you see, by the dawn's early light / What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming / Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight / O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? / And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air / Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; / O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave / O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"**

 **###########################**

 **In time the 1** **st** **Armored Division commanded by Lt. Gen. Scott did beat the Germans back and won the battle. However it took its toll on men and equipment.**

 **Hitch ended up with twenty-five stitches in his left leg. Tully had a concussion to go with the bullet wound in his back. But they were a couple of the lucky ones. Not everyone survived.**

 **At the field hospital in Hejaz, where Hitch and Tully would be kept for a couple of days, the trucks were greeted by hospital workers. All of the patients were evaluated and taken inside for treatment.**

 **Midmorning the following day Tully awoke with a headache. He sighed as he started to sit up and a pair of strong hands helped him to get comfortable. When Tully looked up he saw Amari smiling back at him. "How are you feeling, my friend?"**

" **Got a rip-roarin' headache."**

 **Amari frowned a bit as he asked, "Is that bad?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "It means my head hurts."**

" **I will tell a nurse that you need something for pain."**

 **Amari left and Tully heard Hitch say from the cot next to him, "How's it going?"**

 **Tully looked at his friend, his bandaged leg elevated on a pillow, and said, "It's goin'. How 'bout you?"**

" **Not too bad, but I'm going to be out of commission for a few weeks."**

 **Tully smiled as he laid his head back on the pillows. "At least you get the crutches this time. Have you seen Moffitt or Troy?"**

 **Hitch replied, "They were in to check on us a couple of hours ago. Troy said they were going to go get some sleep."**

 **Amari returned with a nurse, who smiled as she said, "Well, private, Amari says you have a 'rip-roaring' headache."**

 **Tully said, "Yeah, it hurts some."**

" **How's your back feel?"**

" **It's letting me know it's there, but it's not too bad."**

 **The nurse handed him two tablets and a cup of water. "Let's try these first. If it doesn't help within a half-hour or so, we'll try codeine."**

 **Tully took the pills and swallowed them with the water. "Thanks."**

 **After the nurse left, Amari sat down on a stool between Hitch and Tully's cots.**

 **Tully's brow furrowed as he looked at the Arab. "What are you doing?"**

 **Amari smiled. "I am keeping you both company. I've seen before how you comfort each other when injured. Now I will do this for my friends."**

 **Hitch grinned. "He's been here fussing around us since we were brought in. No one's been able to get him out of here."**

 **Tully smiled and closed his eyes as he thought, "One day this will be the land of the free as well as the home of the brave." Then he said quietly, "Thanks, Amari. Appreciate it."**


End file.
